


Inopinatum

by CarpeVita



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Comedy, Dirty Talk, Falling In Love, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Smut
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28232031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarpeVita/pseuds/CarpeVita
Summary: Taeyong tem uma banda com alguns amigos chamada Regulate. Depois de anos tocando em bares e pequenos eventos ele se depara com um concurso para selecionar a banda responsável por abrir os shows da próxima turnê nacional da sua banda favorita, a The War. Animados com a oportunidade todos concordam em se inscrever e depois de muita expectativa sua banda acaba ganhando. Estava tudo perfeito mas o que Taeyong não esperava é que além de precisar lidar com o nervosismo diante de plateias extremamente maiores do que estava acostumado seria diretamente atacado logo no primeiro dia pelos elogios e sorrisos provocantes de Baekhyun, o vocalista da banda principal que tem um dom especial para fazê-lo virar uma bagunça só com um olhar.Plot 27 do SuperOne FicFest
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 7
Collections: SuperOne Fic Fest





	Inopinatum

**Author's Note:**

> Oi gente!!! Tudo bem com vocês?
> 
> Antes de começar eu tenho algumas coisas que talvez não tenham ficado muito claras na história então é melhor explicar aqui rapidinho.
> 
> A aparência dos personagens:  
> Baekhyun de KoKoBop  
> Taeyong de Simon Says  
> Suho de Obsession  
> Lay de Lit  
> Chanyeol de Monster/Love Shot  
> Kai de Power  
> Kyungsoo de Universe  
> Sehun de Love Shot  
> Johnny de Work It  
> Kun de cabelo azul ([não tem nenhum mv mas eu amo essa foto aqui](https://twitter.com/wayvpictures/status/1288812908663713792?s=19))/Dream Launch  
> Ten de Baby Don't Stop/Take Off  
> Mark de Superhuman  
> Yuta ruivo ([porque eu nunca superei esse dia](https://twitter.com/190614Yuta/status/1143400248582082560?s=19))
> 
> A "linha do tempo" da história:  
> A The War tem 7 anos de carreira e a Regulate tem 3  
> Taeyong conheceu a The War quando tinha 16 e a banda já tinha 4 anos de carreira  
> Taeyong tem 19 anos  
> Baekhyun tem 25
> 
> Pronto! Acho que isso é tudo, boa leitura e a gente se vê no final!

Taeyong era um grande fã da The War. Tanto que mesmo depois de pouco mais de três anos ainda se lembrava de como conheceu a banda. Era a primeira vez que tocaram para um público grande de verdade fazendo o show de abertura de um festival que Taeyong tinha ido contra sua vontade. 

Antes do fim da segunda música Taeyong já tinha se amarrado no estilo diferente que o som deles tinha, além da presença de palco do vocalista que fazia qualquer um sair do chão. Quando chegou em casa não demorou a procurar e baixar (meio que ilegalmente) o álbum mais recente deles e a partir daí foi um caminho sem volta. 

Ser fã deles acabou impulsionando seu sonho de ser um artista, ver toda aquela energia se espalhando pela plateia era de arrepiar até o último fio de cabelo e a ideia de como seria subir em um palco e causar essa sensação não era algo que dava para ignorar então juntou alguns amigos e decidiu começar uma banda, mesmo que no fim fossem só um bando de adolescentes tocando escondido num celeiro abandonado enquanto os pais achavam que tinham se reunido para formar um grupo de estudos. 

Foi mais fácil convencer os outros quatro do que Taeyong pensou que seria, o tédio da cidade pequena acabou sendo o maior motivador e já tinham feito parte do grupo musical da igreja então o único problema seria aprender a tocar músicas novas. 

Todos sabiam tocar mais de um instrumento e cantar então só tiveram que definir a posição de cada um: Johnny escolheu ser o baixista, Kun escolheu o teclado, Taeyong seria o guitarrista principal enquanto Mark seria o de apoio, Ten seria o baterista e, por fim, Yuta como vocalista. 

Obviamente tiveram que escolher um nome logo em seguida e depois de dois dias discutindo sem parar chegaram a um acordo: abririam uma página aleatória do dicionário e escolheriam a primeira palavra como nome da banda desde que ela não tivesse um significado ridículo. 

E assim nasceu a Regulate.

O primeiro "show" foi na festa de aniversário de uma colega de sala e Taeyong tinha quase certeza de que ela só tinha concordado porque estava de olho em Johnny, mas nada importava porque a adrenalina que sentiu ao subir no pequeno palco improvisado com algumas pallets de madeira do supermercado que o pai da aniversariante era dono foi capaz de fazer com que se sentisse um rei mesmo que estivessem cantando apenas covers. 

Continuaram tocando em aniversários de colegas já que a primeira vez tinha sido um sucesso e a primeira chance de se apresentar para um público maior do que vinte pessoas veio juntamente com o diploma do ensino médio. Tinham sido convidados para tocar na festa de formatura e todos os cinco ficaram tão felizes que nem perceberam que aquilo significava que não podiam mais esconder a existência da banda dos pais (como foram capazes de esconder por todo esse tempo só um milagre seria capaz de explicar). Quando os mais velhos descobriram foi uma guerra mas muitos gritos depois a maioria acabou aceitando (os pais de Yuta ainda achavam ser apenas uma fase e o pai de Mark era pastor então estava longe de aceitar mas ninguém tentou impedir nada então estava tudo bem). 

No dia seguinte a formatura ligaram na casa de Taeyong, era o dono de um clube famoso na cidade dizendo que tinha visto um vídeo da apresentação deles e que precisava urgentemente de alguém para tocar naquela noite já que a banda que tinha contratado cancelou de última hora. E Taeyong já estava pronto para aceitar aí mas quando o homem mencionou um cachê quase desmaiou, nunca tinham recebido nada além de comida grátis então era um baita upgrade. 

Logo criaram uma agenda de shows que consistia em pequenas apresentações em clubes e bares, seja na cidade onde moravam ou nas cidades vizinhas. A vida era boa, os cachês mesmo sendo pequenos eram o suficiente para se manterem no ramo e a banda estava se preparando para gravar seu primeiro álbum só de músicas originais. Até então suas a maior parte das apresentações consistiam em covers e um álbum de músicas autorais era o primeiro passo para um contrato com uma gravadora de verdade.

Taeyong geralmente agia como empresário da banda e era quem sempre arranjava apresentações então também acabava sendo o responsável por atualizar a agenda de shows no blog oficial da Regulate. E foi quando estava acabando de organizar tudo que a notificação apareceu no canto direito da tela, um novo post no blog da The War. Era sua banda favorita então é óbvio que tinha as notificações ativadas em todos os lugares onde era possível conseguir qualquer informação sobre eles.

Quando entrou no site e viu o post mais recente quase caiu duro na hora. Era um anúncio: The War estava promovendo um concurso valendo a chance de abrir shows da banda durante sua próxima turnê nacional e um contrato de um ano com a Jopping Records (que era conhecida mundialmente como uma máquina de sucessos). 

Tinha um ensaio com os meninos em meia hora então imprimiu uma cópia do anúncio e saiu correndo de casa, queria chegar mais cedo para terem tempo de conversarem melhor sobre. Quando perguntou se eles gostariam de participar mal teve tempo de terminar de falar antes de todos começarem a concordar, tão animados com a possibilidade de competir contra outras bandas de verdade quanto o próprio Taeyong.

Se inscreveram no mesmo dia e enviaram um vídeo de uma de suas apresentações para avaliação. 

Demorou uma semana, mas logo receberam um email da organização do concurso dizendo que se encaixavam no perfil desejado e tinham passado para a próxima fase. Agora deveriam enviar um novo vídeo para ser avaliado pela gravadora, mas dessa vez devia ser algo gravado especialmente para o concurso. 

Se preparam o melhor possível, Ten deu um jeito de arranjar figurinos com sua prima que trabalhava como estilista na capital depois de várias promessas de devolver tudo intacto e promover o trabalho dela caso ganhassem, Kun conseguiu uma câmera novinha para gravarem (ele se recusou a dizer como mas todos tinham uma leve suspeita que veio do namorado misterioso que ele sempre negava existir) e Mark operou algum milagre e conseguiu fazer seu pai emprestar o equipamento de som da igreja para a filmagem. Depois de tudo organizado gravaram várias vezes até ficarem satisfeitos e Yuta levou a fita para um amigo editar (assim como Kun, ele se recusou a falar sobre mas Taeyong tinha a leve suspeita desse amigo ser um outro japonês baixinho, um tal de Shotaro, metido a hacker que já teve problemas com a polícia por invadir alguns sites do governo há um tempo atrás) e assim que ficou tudo pronto enviaram o vídeo para avaliação. 

Levou quase um mês e já estavam sem esperanças mas finalmente receberam um email da gravadora anunciando que tinham ido para as semifinais. Nem é preciso dizer o quanto foram a loucura com a notícia, era um concurso grande que havia sido filtrado primeiro pela organização e apenas cem bandas passaram, na avaliação da gravadora só passaram vinte e na terceira fase só restariam três.

Na terceira fase o público escolheria se passariam depois de avaliar vídeo longo onde teriam que falar um pouco sobre cada um e sobre a história da banda, além de incluir trechos de apresentações ao vivo focando em cada membro.

Foi difícil decidir o que falar sobre cada um mas quando finalmente deram um jeito de engolir a vergonha e seguir em frente o vídeo começou a fluir mais facilmente, a melhor parte sendo quando se juntaram em frente a câmera para contar sobre a criação da banda com direito a um Taeyong fazendo cosplay de tomate quando falaram que a inspiração para a banda veio do amor do Lee pela The War e muitas risadas quando tiveram que explicar como o nome Regulate foi escolhido.

No fim, Yuta levou a fita juntamente com algumas outras gravações de apresentações anteriores para seu amigo misterioso editar e enviar assim que ficasse pronto (ele continuou se negando a dizer quem era assim como Kun se recusava a dizer onde conseguiu a câmera mas Taeyong podia jurar que ouviu o Nakamoto falando ao telefone em japonês e que aquela marca vermelha no pescoço do Qian não era alergia coisa nenhuma).

O processo dessa vez levou duas semanas e as votações podiam ser acompanhadas online. Todos ficaram uma pilha de nervos a cada novo comentário que o vídeo ganhava, Johnny era o pior de todos e chegou a passar as primeiras vinte e quatro horas após o início das votações vidrado no computador acompanhando cada voto e Ten foi obrigado a arrastar o americano para o banheiro ainda sentado na cadeira e forçar ele a tomar um banho, comer alguma coisa e dormir.

Quando o resultado saiu todos estavam reunidos no velho celeiro abandonado que tinha se tornado um tipo de base desde que a banda se formou, a contagem terminava a meia noite e os finalistas seriam anunciados meia hora depois. 

Se o celeiro não fosse praticamente isolado a polícia com certeza teria sido chamada com a quantidade de gritos agudos e nem um pouco másculos saindo do lugar quando o anúncio final foi postado.

Tinham conseguido. Estavam na final competindo agora somente contra outras duas bandas e a decisão final agora cabia aos próprios membros da The War já que a fase final seria gravar um vídeo clipe que demonstrasse o estilo da banda o máximo possível e enviar para os donos da turnê avaliarem.

Tinham um mês para gravar o vídeo e agora era a hora de se dedicarem o máximo possível. As outras bandas concorrendo eram muito boas e ambas já tinham no mínimo dois álbuns autorais gravados e fã clubes enquanto a Regulate mal tinha três anos, ainda estava dando pequenos passos rumo ao primeiro álbum e não era conhecida em quase lugar nenhum fora onde moravam e algumas cidades vizinhas.

Pesquisar sobre os concorrentes para saber com o que estavam lidando não contribuiu em nada para aumentar a espectativa de vitória. Wings era uma banda de sete membros e já tinha quase cinco anos de carreira e um fã clube tão sólido que chegava a ser assustador além da vibe das músicas deles combinar demais com a banda principal. Já Russian Roulette era composta por cinco mulheres, o que já fazia a banda ser incrivelmente foda por existir num mercado tão misógino, e tinham uma vibe bem flexível podendo ir de um som mais suave para um mais extremo com facilidade além de terem muitos fãs e estarem no ramo há quase quatro anos.

Depois de verem o nível da concorrência a pressão só aumentou e com ela o medo de não serem bons o suficiente. Acabou sendo Taeyong, como líder, quem deu um choque de realidade nos outros cinco com um grito inspirador de "Agora não é hora de surtar, se a gente já perdeu vamos pelo menos se divertir e aproveitar a publicidade gratuita." e apesar de não ser uma fala muito motivadora funcionou para trazer o foco de volta á competição.

Ten nem precisou ligar para a prima dessa vez (Lalisa mandou três trocas de figurino completas junto com um recado para colocarem o nome dela nos créditos) e Mark só teve que prometer ir na missa por dois domingos seguidos para conseguir o aparelho de som da igreja emprestado mais uma vez. Com material e figurinos prontos só faltava gravar e foi Johnny que deu a ideia perfeita: já que o objetivo era relaxar e aproveitar a oportunidade podiam só sair pelos pontos mais bonitos da cidade e incluir todos os lugares onde gostavam de ir desde antes de começarem a Regulate, finalizando com uma apresentação no celeiro onde tudo começou.

E participar de um concurso nunca foi tão divertido. Foram em lugares que não iam desde que se formaram no ensino médio, como o telhado do supermercado do pai de Jenny (a dona da festa de aniversário onde tocaram em público pela primeira vez), e só se gravaram andando por aí falando besteira e se divertindo finalizando com uma "apresentação" no celeiro onde reuniram todos os amigos da época da escola e também os que fizeram se apresentando em clubes e bares.

Tudo gravado, vídeo editado e se preparam para seguir em frente. Afinal, antes de toda essa loucura estavam se preparando para gravar seu primeiro álbum por conta própria e a esperança de vencer um concurso contra bandas maiores e mais experientes era nula. Já tinha sido praticamente um milagre chegar até as finais, ganhar já era algo muito além da realidade de uma banda tão pouco conhecida.

Taeyong estava saindo de uma reunião em uma pequena gravadora na cidade vizinha com Kun e Mark quando o telefone tocou. Sabia que o resultado do concurso sairia ao meio dia mas como não tinham a mínima chance de ganhar acabou concordando com os outros que não tinha porquê acompanhar o resultado.

Quase teve um infarto quando atendeu a ligação.

_ "Senhor? Ainda está na linha?" _ disse a voz feminina do outro lado da ligação enquanto estava parado no meio da calçada, paralisado com Mark e Kun o olhando preocupados.

"Oi, desculpa. Pode repetir por favor? Acho que não ouvi direito."

_ "Tudo bem! Meu nome é Krystal e eu sou da Jopping Records, estou ligando para parabenizar os membros da Regulate por ganharem nosso mais recente concurso para escolher a banda que vai abrir todos os shows da próxima turnê nacional da The War. Eu gostaria de saber a disponibilidade de vocês para uma reunião ainda essa semana para começar a organizar os detalhes para a turnê que começa em três meses." _

"Olha, Krystal né? Então Krystal, eu posso te ligar mais tarde? Nem todos os membros estão aqui mas eu te ligo hoje ainda e a gente marca essa reunião." Não gaguejar foi um milagre, principalmente considerando o quanto estava tremendo mas Taeyong respirou fundo e se controlou para não gritar e responder a moça com o máximo de calma possível.

Confirmou novamente que ligaria mais tarde e desligou a chamada antes de se virar calmamente para Mark e Kun, que ainda o olhavam preocupados, antes de dar o grito mais fino que já tinha ouvido e começar a pular como um louco. 

"Demorou mais do que eu pensei mas ele finalmente surtou de vez." Kun somente se encostou na parede da cafeteira que estavam prestes a entrar e esperou o surto do guitarrista acabar enquanto Mark se encolhia mais a cada pessoa que passava por eles e olhava como se estivesse vendo um bando de loucos.

Quando o fôlego acabou Taeyong parou de pular e se contentou em encarar os amigos com um sorriso maníaco no rosto.

"Então? Vai falar o que foi isso e quem é Krystal ou só vai ficar aí parecendo um psicopata?" Kun não parecia nem um pouco impressionado com o showzinho do Lee mas Mark estava mais parecido com um tomate do que com um ser humano.

"Reunião de grupo no celeiro urgente. Se você acha que meu grito foi vergonhoso espera só até todo mundo ouvir essa notícia."

_____________________________________

Gritos, muitos gritos. O surto foi tanto que um homem que estava passando pela estrada perto do celeiro foi checar se estava tudo bem e encontrou cinco marmanjos surtando e um sorrindo como um psicopata.

Taeyong esperou os ânimos se acalmarem antes de ligar de volta para a gravadora e marcar a reunião para a manhã seguinte.

Dizer que assinar o contrato para a turnê e para a gravação do primeiro álbum foi fácil seria uma mentira deslavada. Tanta burocracia foi o motivo de várias enxaquecas e todo o processo pareceu durar anos, então quando o dia de finalmente embarcarem para a primeira cidade chegou o alívio de todos era praticamente palpável.

As despedidas entre amigos e familiares começaram dias antes da partida então quando uma van com a logo da Jopping Records passou para buscá-los as despedidas finais foram apenas abraços rápidos, estariam de volta em seis meses de qualquer forma. 

Eram adultos, mesmo que o mais velho ali só tivesse vinte anos, então se alguém dissesse que agiram como crianças ganhando um doce quando entraram no avião particular da gravadora negariam até a morte. Mas vamos ser sinceros, eram um bando de garotos de uma cidadezinha pequena que nunca tinham sequer saído do Estado onde moravam e agora estavam dentro de um avião particular rumo a uma turnê nacional com uma das maiores bandas da década então era basicamente impossível agir como  _ adultos _ .

Ainda passaram um dia no hotel antes de conhecer os membros da The War já que eles só chegariam a noite e só se veriam pela manhã na primeira passagem de som, o que significa que todos (lê-se Taeyong) tiveram um tempo para se prepararem mentalmente e não surtar quando a hora chegasse.

Nem preciso dizer que não adiantou em nada né?

Uma coisa era ver eles em cima do palco, como ídolos inalcançáveis, e outra bem diferente era estar frente a frente com os caras. E Taeyong podia jurar que se beleza não era um pré requisito para entrar na banda aquela era puta coincidência porque nunca tinha visto tanta gente bonita junta.

A primeira coisa que Taeyong notou foi o homem com o cabelo vermelho parado no meio do palco com baquetas na mão mas o que chamou mais a atenção foram os braços cobertos de tatuagens e músculos, provavelmente devido a todos os anos tocando bateria. Na verdade, reparando bem, todos os membros da The War eram musculosos então definitivamente tinha algum exercício além de tocar rolando por alí.

"Oi, vocês são a Regulate né? Eu sou Suho e como vocês podem ver sou o mais bonito da banda além de ser o líder desse bando de marmanjos, o com cabelo enroladinho alí é o Lay, aquele poste que resolveu plagiar o meu cabelo e ficou parecendo um cabo de vassoura em chamas é o Chanyeol, o modelo com o melhor delineado que vocês vão ver na vida é o Kai, o mini projeto de Drácula com aquele casaco preto gigante é o Kyungsoo, já o projeto de miss com a postura impecável é o Sehun e aquele idiota de mullet que não decide se pinta o cabelo de preto ou de vermelho é o Baekhyun." Suho se aproximou com um sorriso no rosto assim que entraram na estrutura do palco já parcialmente montada enquanto os outros membros se levantavam de onde estavam encostados para cumprimentar os recém chegados. 

Vendo o que o líder estava tentando fazer, Taeyong decidiu seguir a deixa e apresentar a banda de uma forma mais dinâmica, tanto para tentar diminuir o nervosismo de conhecer seus ídolos quanto para descontrair um pouco.

"É um prazer conhecer vocês. Meu nome é Taeyong e eu sou o líder da Regulate e guitarrista; nós temos nosso próprio poste, Johnny, que é nosso baixista; o com o cabelo azul igual a um algodão doce é o Kun, ele é responsável pelo teclado; nós também temos um plagiador que resolveu copiar a cor do meu cabelo que é o baixinho de cabelo cinza, Ten, ele é o nosso baterista; o loirinho com cara de bebê é o Mark, ele é o guitarrista de apoio e, por fim, o cosplay de A Pequena Sereia aqui é o Yuta, nosso vocalista." 

Apresentações feitas, todos se cumprimentaram com apertos de mãos e Taeyong pediu a todos os deuses possíveis para que ninguém percebesse que estava a beira de um colapso e tremendo igual a um pincher. 

"Já que a gente vai tocar juntos pelos próximos seis meses acho que seria bom se conhecer melhor. O que acham de um jogo de perguntas? Nós podemos começar fazendo uma pergunta e depois é a vez de vocês." Se Suho não fosse músico ele com certeza trabalharia lidando com o público, todo o esforço que estava fazendo para fazer com que se sentissem confortáveis era prova de que ele tinha vocação para a coisa.

Com os membros da Regulate concordando, andaram até os espaços onde os integrantes da The War estavam encostados antes de chegarem e se sentaram no chão mesmo. Foi quando Taeyong, que estava fazendo seu melhor para não encarar muito ninguém da outra banda, percebeu que tinha alguém encarando o encarrando.

Byun Baekhyun. O vocalista era sem a menor dúvida o membro favorito de Taeyong em toda a banda, a presença de palco dele era inacreditável e passava uma energia surreal para a plateia. Quando começou com a ideia da Regulate tudo o que Taeyong queria era ser como ele.

De repente respirar ficou ainda mais difícil.

"Então, há quanto tempo vocês começaram?" Quem perguntou foi Lay, com uma voz tão suave que Taeyong levou alguns segundos para conectar aquela voz doce com o cara que quase nunca se apresentava completamente vestido.

"Há uns três anos, a gente se conhece desde crianças e fazíamos parte do grupo musical da igreja onde o pai do Mark é pastor mas nunca pensamos em tocar 'pra valer até o Taeyong surgir com a ideia do nada." Johnny tomou a dianteira na hora de responder, ele sempre foi muito falante e junto com Ten sempre tomava a tarefa de fazer todo mundo se enturmar para si.

"E a ideia veio do nada mesmo? Não teve nenhuma inspiração?" Dessa vez quem perguntou foi Kai. Ele tinha uma voz suave assim como Lay mas dessa vez Taeyong não ficou nem um pouco surpreso, tinha ouvido o outro cantar mais de uma vez já que mesmo sendo responsável pela percussão o moreno também se arriscava no vocal às vezes.

"Na verdade ela veio de vocês. Taeyong foi num show que vocês fizeram a abertura e assim que chegou em casa fez questão de ouvir a discografia inteira, além de forçar a gente a ouvir também." Será que se esganasse Ten daria tempo de conseguir outro baterista a tempo do show? Quem sabe conseguisse se não virasse um tomate antes, considerando o quão vermelho ficou.

"Então você é um fã?" Ouvir Baekhyun se dirigindo a si fez a vergonha só aumentar, se é que isso era possível, e Taeyong somente fez que sim com a cabeça porque tinha a impressão que se tentasse falar a voz falharia.

"Fã é pouco. Uma vez ele fez a gente pegar três ônibus com ele com a desculpa de que queria ir 'pra praia mas a verdade é que ele achou um cara vendendo a versão demo do primeiro álbum de vocês e gastou três meses do salário que ele ganhava trabalhando em uma sorveteria 'pra comprar." Dessa vez Taeyong não se segurou e deu um tapa atrás da cabeça de Ten.

"Detalhes demais Chittaphon, mais uma palavra e quando a gente voltar você vai ficar responsável pela van por um mês inteiro." Se o objetivo era não piorar a situação Taeyong havia falado miseravelmente porque agora toda a The War estava rindo.

"Não precisa ser cruel, você sabe que limpar aquela coisa é meu pior pesadelo." 

"Se você é nosso fã, quem é seu membro favorito?" Taeyong quase se assustou quando ouviu Chanyeol falar. Ele tinha uma voz grossa e marcante, isso mais a altura e o porte físico digno de um atleta faziam com que parecesse um semideus grego. Mas o que chamou a atenção foi o jeito que Suho, Kai, Lay, Kyungsoo, Sehun e Baekhyun reviraram os olhos com a pergunta.

"De novo não Chanyeol. Eu juro que se você começar com essa estatística boba de quem é o membro mais popular eu vou te fazer voltar pro hotel andando." Kyungsoo também tinha uma voz grossa e mesmo tendo um rosto delicado tudo nele gritava masculinidade pura.

"Mas é um ponto válido Soo, além disso o Baek tá empatado com o Lay em primeiro lugar o que é ótimo porque pelo menos ele não tá ganhando e você sabe que o que ele não tem de altura ele tem de ego." Aparentemente, só o fato de Baekhyun não estar ganhando era o suficiente para toda a banda deixar Chanyeol continuar já que ninguém falou mais nada quando o ruivo mais alto voltou a olhar para Taeyong e perguntou "E então? Quem é seu membro favorito?"

Respirando fundo, Taeyong percebeu que pior do que estava não poderia ficar. Já tinha passado vergonha o suficiente para ficar tão vermelho quanto o cabelo ruivo fajuto de Yuta, que mal mais um pouco de vergonha poderia fazer?

"Eu sei que vai parecer que tô falando isso só 'pra ele ficar em primeiro lugar, mas meu membro favorito é o Baekhyun." E o sorriso convencido que assumiu o rosto do vocalista quase fez toda a vergonha valer a pena.

"Por que ele? Ele nem é o mais bonito aqui, você já olhou pro Sehun ou pro Kai? Eles são perfeitos." Chanyeol tentou argumentar quando viu o sorriso do Byun e o ego dele realmente devia ser enorme considerando as caretas dos outros membros.

"Quando eu vi vocês no palco pela primeira vez eu lembro de ver a presença de palco dele e pensar "Esse cara é incrível, eu quero ser assim um dia!" e desde então a cada vídeo de apresentação ou show que eu fui nos últimos três anos esse pensamento nunca saiu da minha cabeça." Taeyong quase se desculpou mas preferiu ser sincero e já estava se arrependendo da decisão graças ao silêncio que se instalou no local juntamente com o peso do olhar de Baekhyun sobre si.

"Pelo menos isso explica os pôsteres dele em cima da sua cama." Como era possível Ten ser o pior e o melhor amigo de todos ao mesmo tempo?

"Parabéns, você acabou de ficar responsável pela van por três meses!" 

"O que? Não era só um?"

"Era mas eu mudei de ideia, Mark estaciona ela na porta dele assim que a gente voltar."

"Isso não é justo. Kun intercede por mim?"

"Nem olha 'pra mim, ninguém mandou abrir a boca, agora se vira." 

"Qual o problema com essa van? Vocês falam dela como se fosse o pior castigo existente." Sehun não era muito expressivo, a não ser que estivesse falando era meio difícil saber o que ele estava pensando, mas no momento em que ele abriu a boca Taeyong percebeu que ele estava tentando não rir.

"E ela é, aquela coisa era da avó do Kun e tem mais de quarenta anos. As vezes ela decide parar de funcionar do nada mesmo com o motor estando perfeito e só volta a andar quando quer e além disso tem um cheiro de naftalina que não sai por nada." Yuta respondeu, fazendo a mesma cara de nojo que sempre fazia quando via a pobre van pessoalmente.

"A gente também tinha uma assim mas era do irmão do Baekhyun e a gente pegava emprestado 'pra ir pros shows, aquilo tinha um cheiro de cheetos e cigarro insuportável." Pela careta o cheiro ainda estava bem vivo na memória de Suho. "Mas enfim, até me perdi no jogo. Vocês já fizeram alguma pergunta ou isso foi só um interrogatório até agora?"

"Na verdade a gente ainda não perguntou nada mas não é como se a gente já não soubesse quase tudo sobre vocês, é meio que um requisito 'pra ser amigo do Taeyong."

"Continua me expondo e os três meses vão virar um ano."

"Isso é abuso de autoridade, fala alguma coisa Kun!"

"Eu já disse que não vou me meter, da última vez quem ficou dois meses inteiros com aquela coisa fui eu, agora o problema é teu."

"Como é bom achar outra banda que vive se alfinetando igual a gente, os caras que abriram na nossa última turnê eram tão educados uns com os outros que parecia que eles tinham acabado de se conhecer." Lay comentou, sorrindo como se um bando de moleques se provocando fosse uma coisa boa.

Antes que a conversa pudesse continuar a estrutura foi invadida pela equipe de produção e eles logo foram separados para começar a passagem de som. A Regulate foi primeiro, como eram a banda de abertura o show seria composto de apenas cinco músicas (todas autorais) e duraria somente trinta minutos. Isso sem contar que teriam um photoshoot oficial assim que o ensaio acabasse.

Tocar em frente aos caras que eram seus ídolos há mais de três anos não foi fácil e se Taeyong já estava nervoso só de conversar com eles ficou ainda pior quando percebeu que em nenhum momento deixou de ser encarado por Baekhyun, a atenção do vocalista focada somente em si sem se desviar nem por um segundo.

Passaram pelas músicas três vezes antes de descer do palco e dar espaço para a banda principal começar a passagem de som. Se despediram rapidamente e estavam prontos para sair enquanto os outros se ajeitavam no palco quando Taeyong sentiu uma mão em seu braço chamando sua atenção.

"Já dava 'pra saber que vocês eram bons com os vídeos do concurso mas pessoalmente é ainda melhor." Baekhyun tinha um jeito de sorrir enquanto falava que fazia os joelhos de qualquer um tremerem, mas qual a necessidade de falar uma coisa dessas sorrindo daquele jeito? Se Taeyong não fosse forte já teria se derretido aos pés dele.

"Valeu, significa muito ouvir isso de você."

"Sabe, todos são bons mas você é o melhor. Tua presença de palco pode não ser explosiva como a minha mas com certeza é uma das mais sensuais que eu já vi." O Byun deu um passo para frente, a voz assumindo o mesmo tom que usava para cantar músicas com um conteúdo mais adulto e Taeyong pediu a todos os deuses pela milionésima vez aquele dia que o jeito que tremeu dos pés a cabeça não fosse notado.

Se até o final da turnê não virasse um tomate de verdade teria que voltar a frequentar a igreja porque com certeza seria um milagre.

"Obrigada? Não sei o que dizer, ninguém nunca me elogiou assim antes." 

"Felizmente eu pretendo te elogiar bem mais até o final da turnê, até lá você já vai ter se acostumado e vai conseguir me olhar direito sem corar." Baekhyun levou umas das mãos até o rosto de Taeyong, o segurando pelo queixo e fazendo com que seus olhos se encontrassem. "Sabe, se você continuar ficando uma gracinha todo envergonhado assim toda vez que eu falar contigo já já você vai acabar virando meu membro favorito da Regulate."

"Acho melhor você ir,  _ Taeyong _ , seus membros já devem estar te esperando lá fora." Fala sério, dizer o nome do de cabelos cinza daquele jeito meio arrastado já era muita sacanagem. 

Taeyong mal conseguiu murmurar um "Tchau." todo embaralhado antes de sair praticamente correndo e tropeçando nos próprios pés, tudo para assim que chegou no lado de fora ser recebido com piadinhas dos amigos que logo silenciou ameaçando promover uma faxina geral no celeiro quando voltassem para casa.

No caminho para o estúdio onde fariam as fotos chegou a única conclusão possível: se todos os dias nos próximos seis meses fossem como esse não chegaria vivo ao fim da turnê.

_____________________________________

O segundo dia foi ainda pior, a apresentação seria ao anoitecer então se levantaram cedo para se prepararem e além dos nervos a flor da pele Taeyong também tinha que lidar com um certo vocalista distribuindo elogios e sorrisos toda vez que acabavam tendo que ficar no mesmo lugar.

De certa forma isso era até bom, ter Baekhyun flertando consigo era uma ótima distração para todo o nervosismo do primeiro show com uma plateia desse tamanho. 

Até então o maior público da Regulate tinham sido no máximo duzentas pessoas durante um festival culinário entre os bares de uma cidade vizinha, mas agora teriam que enfrentar um público de mais de cinco mil pessoas e essa seria a menor plateia da turnê inteira.

Até então quem parecia estar lidando melhor com a pressão era Yuta que não fazia nada além de olhar as horas constantemente, enquanto isso Johnny já tinha tido uma dúzia de ataques de riso aleatórios, Mark ficava verde como se fosse vomitar a cada cinco minutos, Ten já tinha quebrado duas baquetas acidentalmente, Kun claramente não tinha dormido e estava dando um baita trabalho para as maquiadoras esconderem as olheiras e Taeyong parecia estar a beira de um ataque de pânico.

Surtos à parte, já tinham chegado longe demais para desistir. Estavam no camarim, escutando a arena se enchendo aos poucos, já maquiados e vestidos com um figurino fornecido especialmente pela prima de Ten (a produção até tentou fazer com que vestissem o que foi fornecido pela gravadora mas tinham feito uma promessa a Lalisa quando entraram nessa loucura, o mínimo que podiam fazer era cumprir) quando Taeyong decidiu falar alguma coisa, todo aquele nervosismo só dificultaria na hora de subir no palco.

"Olha, todo mundo sabe que eu sou horrível com discursos motivacionais mas já que eu sou o líder já tá na hora de levantar os ânimos por aqui."

"Você sabe que a gente só te fez ser o líder porque você é o mais responsável 'pra lidar com a parte chata de ser o nosso empresário, né?" Quando olhou para Yuta ele estava brincando com o microfone dourado que sempre levava para apresentações, aquela coisa nem funcionava mais mas ele dizia que dava sorte.

"Eu sei mas quem se ferrou foram vocês porque agora vão ter que ouvir os discursos horríveis que vem no pacote. Eu sei que tá todo mundo aqui surtando, menos esse projeto de Ariel aqui, mas agora já é tarde demais 'pra voltar atrás mesmo que a gente esteja morrendo de medo de fazer merda." 

Taeyong fez uma pausa quando Johnny murmurou um "Motivador como sempre, melhor líder possível!" mas resolveu ignorar e continuar.

"O meu ponto é: a gente já tá fodido! Não importa o que aconteça vai dar merda! Ou a gente vai ficar nervoso demais e errar tudo ou eles vão vaiar a gente, provavelmente os dois."

"Você tem certeza que o objetivo é motivar? Porque normalmente seus discursos são péssimos mas nesse você tá se superando." Kun interrompeu mas pelo sorriso no rosto do amigo Taeyong sabia que o pior discurso do século estava dando certo.

"Para de me interromper que vocês vão entender o que eu quero dizer. Enfim, a verdade é que pior do que isso não pode ser então foda-se! Vamos entrar naquele palco e aproveitar a chance de se apresentar numa estrutura dessas com instrumentos de última geração, sem se preocupar com mais ninguém. Vamos nos divertir e se eles não gostarem eles que vão 'pra puta que pariu, a gente não faz música 'pra agradar ninguém e sim porque faz a gente feliz!" E alí estava o efeito que queria causar: todos os cinco sorrindo, qualquer vestígio de nervosismo presente desaparecendo. 

"Você é horrível nisso mas tem razão. Esse é nosso sonho se tornando realidade, foda-se o mundo a gente devia aproveitar a maior oportunidade que a gente já teve!" Mark, como sempre, concordou com o líder. Se tinha um momento que não podiam deixar o nervosismo estragar era esse.

"Caramba, Suho realmente precisa aprender a dar discursos com você Taeyong. Até eu fiquei mais tranquilo e motivado e olha que eu já me apresento assim há anos." Nem tinham percebido que a porta estava aberta até ouvirem a voz de Sehun, assustando a todos e tirando um gritinho nada másculo de Mark.

"Vou fingir que não ouvi você criticando meus discursos moleque, mas só porque o do Taeyong realmente foi muito bom." Suho apareceu por trás do mais alto e deu um tapa na nuca dele enquanto entrava no camarim, sendo seguido pelo resto da The War.

"Por favor, diz que vocês não estavam alí há muito tempo ou, considerando o quanto o Tae tá vermelho ele vai acabar morrendo de vergonha e a gente não tem tempo 'pra encontrar outro guitarrista principal agora." E agora Ten teria que conseguir outra baqueta porque uma das suas quebrou quando Taeyong tomou da sua mão e usou para bater nele.

"Não queria dizer nada mas o Mark é bom o suficiente 'pra aguentar um show sozinho então a gente só teria que arranjar alguém antes do próximo." A única coisa que fez Johnny escapar do soco foi Kun sendo usado de escudo humano.

"Sinceramente, ser líder não compensa, eu faço de tudo por eles só 'pra esses ingratos tentarem se livrar de mim."

"Eu entendo sua dor. A gente se mata por eles e ninguém dá valor." Suho parou ao lado de Taeyong e colocou a mão em seu ombro como sinal de apoio. "Mas enfim, a gente só veio desejar boa sorte. Faz algum tempo mas a sensação de se apresentar 'pra um público grande pela primeira vez e difícil de esquecer."

"Fica melhor com o tempo ou a gente vai sempre sentir como se fosse ter um ataque cardíaco a qualquer momento?" Ter sido Kun quem perguntou pegou Taeyong de surpresa, esperava algo assim de Mark, Ten ou Johnny mas não do amigo que, exceto pela insônia, parecia estar bem.

"Não exatamente, o frio na barriga e o medo de foder com tudo sempre continua mas diminui com o tempo. Se serve de consolo vocês estão bem melhores do que a gente na nossa primeira vez." Foi Baekhyun quem respondeu, ele estava escorado na parede ao lado da porta e brincava distraidamente com uma mecha do mullet e por algum motivo Taeyong sentiu vontade de tocar o próprio cabelo com o mesmo estilo de corte (que  _ com certeza _ não havia sido para copiar o vocalista quando ele surgiu com o estilo meses atrás).

"Verdade, na nossa primeira vez tiveram que praticamente me arrastar do banheiro e enfiar uma bala de menta minha guela abaixo porque eu não conseguia parar de vomitar." Lay parecia ter mencionado uma boa memória porque agora toda a The War estava sorrindo.

E então a conversa foi interrompida por um membro da produção aparecendo na porta para avisar que subiriam no palco em cinco minutos e simples assim todo o nervosismo estava de volta.

"Só relaxem e aproveitem a vibe da plateia. Vocês são ótimos, senão não tinham ganhado o concurso." Pelo pouco que viram sabiam que Kyungsoo não era de falar muito, então receber um elogio dele ajudou na moral.

E quando um certo vocalista se aproximou de Taeyong e sussurrou um "Boa sorte!" no ouvido seguido de um beijo atrás da orelha que fez o acinzentado se arrepiar inteiro, ninguém pareceu perceber.

_____________________________________

Subir no palco foi mais difícil do que deveria. Pernas tremendo, mãos suando e corações batendo rápido eram sintomas gerais entre a Regulate enquanto todos se olhavam nervosos a beira da escada de acesso ao palco até que Yuta, delicado como sempre, disse "Foda-se, vamos logo antes que eu desista e vá tomar um porre." e liderou a entrada da banda no palco.

Todos em seu lugares, Johnny foi quem resolveu tomar a liderança dessa vez "Boa noite pessoal, nós somos a Regulate! É um prazer vir aqui nessa noite maravilhosa tocar 'pra vocês, mas o que eu quero saber é: vocês estão tão animados quanto a gente?" e os gritos da plateia foram o suficiente para acalmar o restante dos membros. "Já que temos tanto ânimo aqui, acho melhor aproveitar 'pra começar, né?" e novamente a resposta foi dada com ainda mais gritos.

Com sorrisos e ansiedade a mil, a Regulate começou seu primeiro show em uma arena de verdade.

A primeira música foi a mais difícil mas ao final de Limitless já estavam mais soltos, Ten fazendo acrobacias com as baquetas e interagindo com qualquer membro que chegasse perto; Kun brincando com Mark enquanto o outro pulava na batida da música; Johnny interagindo com a plateia e causando pequenos infartos; e Taeyong e Yuta fazendo o que sempre faziam: flertando descaradamente e levando o público a loucura.

Taeyong tinha o poder de ser extremamente sexy quando queria (lê-se, quando não estava muito ocupado morrendo de vergonha) e Yuta conseguia fazer o simples ato de respirar parecer indecente. Os dois juntos era demais para qualquer um aguentar: ambos tatuados, Taeyong com um mullet e cabelos cinzas que não deviam ficar bem em ninguém mas ficavam maravilhosos nele e vestido em couro desde a calça apertada a jaqueta preta, e Yuta com piercings nos dois mamilos e no umbigo a vista graças ao crop top transparente que usava e os cabelos pintados de vermelho soltos batendo na altura do ombro.

Pecado puro. E para piorar eles ainda faziam caras e bocas dançando juntos, então quando a segunda música, Baby Don't Like It, começou as provocações pioraram conforme ficaram mais à vontade ( com Yuta andando em círculos em volta do guitarrista e Taeyong desviando a atenção da guitarra, sem nunca parar de tocar, para chegar perigosamente perto de beijar o ruivo antes de virar o rosto de dar um beijo no pescoço) e metade da plateia já tinha entrado em histeria.

É claro que não ficaram assim o show todo, durante a terceira música, Chain, Taeyong ficou o tempo todo indo de Mark para Johnny pulando de um lado para o outro e Yuta se dividiu entre brincar com a plateia e se juntar a Kun e Ten, obviamente flertando com eles também.

Depois da terceira música, era hora de fazer uma pausa para conversar com a plateia antes das duas últimas.

"Wow, vocês tem uma energia incrível! Tá todo mundo gostando do show?" Taeyong pegou o microfone e se aproximou do meio do palco para ter uma visão melhor do público e nunca saberia descrever a sensação de ver todas aquelas pessoas olhando para eles e aproveitando a vibe da música deles.

Quando a plateia gritou sim foi a vez de Kun pegar o microfone com um sorriso claramente emocionado, "Que bom que vocês estão gostando porque estar aqui com vocês é a melhor coisa que já aconteceu desde que a gente começou como banda!" e recebeu mais gritos do público enquanto os membros responderam fazendo corações e mandando beijos na sua direção.

"Por mais que o velho, quer dizer, o Kun aqui seja meio sentimental ele tá certo. A gente não poderia estar mais feliz por ter a chance de estar aqui hoje." Ten realmente devia aprender alguma coisa sobre timing porque dizer isso enquanto o outro estava bebendo água abriu uma brecha para Kun desistir de beber após um único gole só para jogar a garrafa no baterista assim que ele acabou de falar.

"Sinceramente, eu sou o mais novo aqui mas são os dois que viram crianças. Enfim, idiotas a parte, vocês tem uma energia foda e por algum motivo parecem conhecer a letra das músicas o que é mais foda ainda. Resumindo: Vocês são foda!" E assim Mark extraiu gritos ainda mais altos da plateia e, mesmo chamando os outros de crianças, o loiro foi quem sorriu como uma.

"Aproveitando o clima 'pra ser sincero com vocês, a gente tava com um puta medo de dar tudo errado mas ver todo mundo curtindo tanto o nosso som fez cada crise de ansiedade valer a pena. Muito obrigado pessoal, com certeza esse dia não poderia ficar melhor! " Yuta assumiu o microfone mais uma vez e Johnny fez questão de tomar posse logo em seguida.

"Hoje realmente deve ser o dia mais importante de todos mesmo, se até a Ariel aqui tá sendo um doce. Isso exige um abraço em grupo." E ele fez questão de agarrar Yuta por um braço e arrastar Mark com o outro já que eles já estavam prontos para fugir enquanto os outros membros se reuniam em volta deles ao som dos gritos da plateia.

"Beleza, tá tudo muito bom mas a gente não veio aqui 'pra isso e nem vocês. Então que tal voltar pro show antes que eu comece a chorar?" Taeyong tomou a liderança enquanto todos voltavam para seus lugares e se arrumavam para as duas últimas músicas. "A próxima música foi nomeada em homenagem ao nome da banda e deu muito trabalho 'pra fazer, então espero que vocês gostem de Regular!"

Depois de conversar com a plateia a animação geral só aumentou. Mark se juntou a Yuta e os dois pularam por todo o palco passando de membro em membro e cantando a plenos pulmões, Johnny se posicionou no espaço entre o teclado de Kun e a Bateria de Ten, enquanto isso Taeyong descobria o quão divertido era brincar com a plateia.

Só se ajoelhar na beira do palco e jogar a cabeça para trás, sem parar de tocar em nenhum momento, ou piscar e sorrir cheio de más intenções já era o suficiente para tirar reações maravilhosas do público. Cada grito, seja de algo incompreensível ou alguém o chamando de gostoso, fazia sua autoestima ir as alturas.

O show estava ótimo mas era hora da última música e toda a plateia ficou confusa quando Mark trocou de lugar com Ten, que pegou o microfone de Yuta conforme o ruivo assumia o lugar de Mark, e foi aí que as batidas de Baby Don't Stop começaram a soar pela arena.

Era uma música feita para arrancar gritos da plateia e a performance era digna de tal. Quando Taeyong performava com Yuta era algo mais explícito mas o clima de uma performance com Ten era tão sensual quanto, porém mais sutil, quase inocente. Quando escreveram a letra ela foi pensada para ser provocante e, se os gritos do público quando o refrão chegou e começaram a dançar praticamente colados um ao outro (Ten com a cabeça apoiada no ombro de Taeyong, que colocou a guitarra de lado para terem mais espaço, enquanto Taeyong segurava em sua cintura e cantava sua parte como se estivesse sussurrando em seu ouvido) o objetivo de levar todos a loucura tinha sido alcançado.

Ao fim da apresentação mal conseguiram se despedir da plateia graças ao volume dos gritos e desceram do palco com sorrisos de orelha a orelha. 

E de repente Taeyong estava sendo puxado em direção aos camarins mas acabou sendo levado para um armário de equipamentos mais próximo. Só quando a porta foi fechada teve tempo de olhar direito e ver que quem tinha lhe arrastado até ali era Baekhyun e, porra, o vocalista o encarava como se fosse comer comê-lo vivo.

"Olha, eu só tenho dez minutos antes de subir no palco então vou ser bem direto: te ver gostoso 'pra caralho em lá em cima me deixou louco, então eu preciso saber se você vai ficar puto se eu te beijar agora ou se vai retribuir."

"É sério que você precisa perguntar? Eu falto derreter toda vez que você fala comigo ou sorri, é óbvio que eu vou retribuir." Taeyong nunca saberia explicar de onde toda essa coragem saiu mas valeu a pena porque no segundo seguinte o corpo de Baekhyun estava colado ao seu e eles estavam se beijando.

Não sabia quanto tempo o beijo durou mas sabia que cantar rendeu a Baekhyun um fôlego digno de atleta porque teve que se afastar para respirar enquanto o Byun mal estava ofegante. Mas não é como se Baekhyun tivesse muito interesse em sua falta de ar já que no momento em que se afastaram sua boca foi para o pescoço de Taeyong enquanto o presionava contra a porta e suas mãos exploravam o corpo do Lee.

Tudo estava ótimo mas ainda estavam no meio de um show e a The War logo teria que se apresentar então Taeyong tentou não parecer muito decepcionado quando a voz de Lay soou junto com batidas na porta avisando que subiriam no palco em cinco minutos e se contentou em ajudar Baekhyun a arrumar a roupa amarrotada e o mullet bagunçado.

"O que você acha de continuar da onde a gente parou depois? Não precisa se você não quiser mas-" Taeyong foi calado com um beijo e quando se afastaram Baekhyun estava sorrindo.

"Deixa a porta do teu quarto aberta já que vocês vão voltar pro hotel primeiro." 

Taeyong ainda ficou mais alguns minutos naquele armário depois que Baekhyun tinha saído e conseguia ouvir a voz dele juntamente com as batidas de Overdose vindo do palco. Não conseguia acreditar em tudo que aconteceu só nos últimos dois dias: tinha conhecido a banda que era sua maior inspiração, o vocalista (pelo qual tinha uma queda desde que descobriu a banda) tinha começado a flertar consigo, tinha se apresentando para uma plateia com mais de cinco mil pessoas e agora, para fechar com chave de ouro, tinha se agarrado com Byun fucking Baekhyun em um armário e ao que tudo indica iria para a cama com ele em algumas horas.

Esquece o resto da turnê, se Taeyong sobrevivesse as próximas vinte e quatro horas seria um puta de um milagre.

_____________________________________

A ida até o hotel foi animada, Johnny não parava de sorrir e comentar sobre como foi tudo tão perfeito, Mark ria de tudo mesmo que não fosse tão engraçado assim, Ten não conseguia parar quieto graças a adrenalina do show ainda presente, Kun estava tremendo igual a um pincher como se a ficha só estivesse caindo agora e Yuta conversava animado com o motorista sobre todos os fãs que cercaram a van no minuto em que deixaram a arena.

Pararam no bar do hotel assim que chegaram e pediram algumas rodadas para comemorar e no fim das contas não durou muito já que depois de dois shots de tequila Mark já estava dormindo na mesa e Ten tinha convencido Johnny que deviam abrir um strip club juntos. Taeyong deu um fim para a bebedeira e ficou para trás fechando a conta no bar enquanto Kun e Yuta levaram os bêbados para dormir.

Conseguiu ir todo o caminho até o hotel sem pensar em Baekhyun, focando sua atenção nos seus melhores amigos e companheiros de banda e dividindo a alegria deles, mas no momento em que se viu sozinho no próprio quarto de hotel foi impossível previnir a onda de ansiedade ao lembrar que em alguns minutos o Byun bateria na sua porta.

Tomou um banho e se limpou completamente no automático, não sabia até onde iriam mas não custava precaver. Nem mesmo se incomodou em colocar alguma coisa além do roupão e uma cueca, não fazia ideia se devia se arrumar para receber o outro ou só colocar um pijama mesmo então optou por nenhum dos dois.

A primeira hora de espera foi consumida por mini surtos afinal há dois dias atrás o cara não era nada além de seu maior ídolo e agora ele iria até seu quarto para continuarem a se agarrar como fizeram naquele armário, talvez até indo além. Quando percebeu que ainda levaria pelo menos duas horas para Baekhyun realmente chegar até ali resolveu que ficar acordado só daria mais tempo para surtar então um cochilo não era uma má ideia, mesmo não tendo durado nem uma hora fazer um show era exaustivo.

Quando acordou com as batidas na porta já passava de uma da manhã e quando abriu a porta foi para um Baekhyun ainda com a roupa e maquiagem do show ( e por algum motivo ele tinha glitter em todo lugar desde o cabelo até a parte do peito exposto pela camisa meio aberta).

"Você tava dormindo? Desculpa te acordar, você deve estar cansado, a gente não precisa fazer isso hoje." Pelo visto Taeyong ficou encarando por tempo suficiente para Baekhyun considerar a falta de reação (e a cara amassada) como cansaço.

"Não, eu tô bem. Só dormi porque tinha muito tempo livre antes de você chegar e nada 'pra fazer."

"Tem certeza?"

"Entra logo nesse quarto Baekhyun." E assim que o vocalista entrou Taeyong mal conseguiu fechar a porta direito antes de ser pressionado contra ela. 

Baekhyun não era gentil, o beijando com tanta fome que sentiu seus joelhos fraquejarem. Não que isso tenha sido um problema já que ele logo estava com as duas mãos em sua bunda dando impulso para que enrolasse suas pernas em volta do quadril alheio.

A posição fez com que seus corpos se juntassem ainda mais e Taeyong pôde sentir a ereção de Baekhyun dando sinais de vida juntamente com a sua.

Baekhyun desceu dando beijos pelo pescoço do guitarrista até a área do peito exposta pelo roupão mas não era o suficiente, quando soltou o nó e desencostou Taeyong da porta o suficiente para se livrar do tecido de vez não pode conter um gemido com a visão.

"Adorei você ter me poupado o tempo de ter que tirar a tua roupa mas da próxima vez não precisa do roupão e da cueca."

"Então na próxima vez é 'pra te esperar sem roupa nenhuma?" Respirar nunca pareceu tão difícil mas de alguma forma Taeyong conseguiu formar uma frase coerente antes de se derreter no colo de Baekhyun quando sentiu a língua dele em um dos seus mamilos.

"Sim mas não precisa ser completamente pelado, você pode usar um daqueles chokers que parecem uma coleira. Aposto que você ficaria uma gracinha." E o filho da puta ainda teve a audácia de sorrir, sorriso esse que só aumentou quando a sensação da sua respiração sobre o mamilo que estava em sua boca segundos atrás fez Taeyong arrepiar inteiro e tentar segurar um gemido.

"Vou tentar lembrar disso mas agora será que dá 'pra gente trocar a porta pela cama? Você me segurando assim é sexy 'pra caralho mas lá a gente vai ter mais espaço."

"Seu desejo é uma ordem, segura firme." E em um piscar de olhos Taeyong sentiu suas costas saírem da porta e baterem no colchão macio, com Baekhyun logo em cima de si.

Com todo o espaço extra Baekhyun não exitou em começar a destribuir beijos pelo corpo do outro lentamente, descendo pelo pescoço, passando pelas clavículas e dedicando uma atenção especial para cada um dos mamilos antes de traçar com a língua o restante do caminho até a barra da cueca.

"Posso?" Apesar de estar pedindo permissão, a mão de Baekhyun já estava traçando o contorno do pau duro por cima do tecido e o próprio Taeyong levantou o quadril em resposta, tanto para facilitar a retirada da cueca quanto para conseguir mais contato com a mão alheia.

Ninguém saberia dizer em que parte do quarto a peça foi parar mas agora Taeyong estava deitado completamente pelado com um Baekhyun ainda totalmente vestido ajoelhado entre suas pernas e segurando seu pau na mão.

"Fala 'pra mim o que você quer, me diz o que você gosta que eu faço só 'pra te agradar." Baekhyun sussurrou em seu ouvido com uma voz grossa que claramente devia ser ilegal, estava praticamente deitado em cima do Lee e apoiando seu peso em um braço enquanto o outro se ocupava segurando o pau de Taeyong apertando e circulando a cabecinha molhada com o dedão.

"Porra Baekhyunnnnn! Qualquer coisa, faz qualquer coisa, o que você quiser comigo e eu vou amar." O nome virou um gemido quando Baekhyun apertou em volta do pau babado e Taeyong quase esqueceu de respirar por um segundo.

"Você não devia me dar todo esse poder. Fazer qualquer coisa? Mesmo se o que eu quiser fazer é colocar teu pau na minha boca enquanto eu te fodo com meus dedos até você gozar? Mesmo se eu não parar depois de sentir tua porra na minha garganta e continuar te chupando e te alargando com meus dedos até você ficar duro de novo só 'pra eu te comer bem devagar e forte enquanto você chama meu nome e implora 'pra eu ir mais rápido?" Sinceramente? Covardia tem limites. Taeyong quase gozou na hora e a situação só piorou quando sentiu Baekhyun largar seu pau e pressionar um dedo em uma parte bem específica.

"Por favor."

"Mas você já tá implorando? Eu nem cheguei na parte boa ainda. Deixa 'pra implorar quando eu te colocar de quatro e meter meu pau tão fundo que você vai se sentir cheio por horas depois que a gente terminar." Com a óbvia intenção de cumprir com a sua promessa, Baekhyun se afastou somente para se livrar das roupas e voltou para a cama carregando dois pequenos pacotes que Taeyong reconheceu como camisinha e lubrificante.

Assim que subiu na cama foi direto para o meio das pernas de Taeyong, um beijo na cabecinha vermelha e inchada e ele foi capaz de arrancar um gemido tão alto que tinha certeza que podia ser ouvido dos quartos vizinhos. Se apoiou de joelhos e colocou só o início do pau na boca, circulando com a língua e usando ambas as mãos para abrir o pacote de lubrificante e molhar bem dois dedos.

Taeyong só conseguia gemer e abrir mais as pernas, nunca foi muito ativo sexualmente então não precisava de muito para fazer com que tremesse dos pés a cabeça e foi exatamente o que aconteceu quando Baekhyun colocou um dedo até a base dentro dele sem nenhum aviso prévio.

Os movimentos tanto da boca carnuda sobre o pau sensível quanto do dedo entrando e saindo lentamente eram demais e quando o segundo dedo entrou Taeyong não aguentou mais. Podia jurar que nunca teve um orgasmo tão forte na vida inteira, gozou com o nome de Baekhyun nos lábios e as costas arqueadas de um jeito que com certeza não era normal.

Baekhyun nunca tinha visto nada tão sexy.

Se afastou para engolir a porra quente antes de voltar exatamente para onde estava e lamber o que tinha sobrado na cabecinha, fazendo Taeyong tentar se afastar da sensibilidade só para segurar ele no lugar usando a mão livre para o precionar pelo quadril contra a cama. Aumentou a velocidade dos dedos enquanto procurava por um lugarzinho em particular e quando Taeyong gemeu de um jeito que mais pareceu um grito soube que tinha encontrado.

Não demorou para o Lee começar a ficar duro de novo e, aproveitando que ele tinha virado apenas uma bagunça de gemidos e frases sem sentido, Baekhyun colocou o terceiro dedo. Sabia que o próprio pau não era tão grande assim mas era grosso o suficiente para machucar se não preparasse o outro direito.

"B-baekhyun para por favor, p-para ou eu vou gozar." Taeyong já estava sem forças e nem tinha sido fodido direito ainda mas se continuasse naquele ritmo gozaria rápido demais e de jeito nenhum conseguiria ficar duro pela terceira vez seguida.

"Não vai não, você só vai gozar quando eu deixar. Então tenta ser um bom menino enquanto eu te alargo 'pra receber meu pau e quem sabe depois eu de dou uma recompensa." Baekhyun subiu o rosto até a altura do pescoço alheio onde começou a maltratar a pele deixando marcas e movendo os dedos mais rápido dentro de Taeyong.

Quando achou que já tinha preparado Taeyong o suficiente e percebeu que ele não aguentaria segurar por muito tempo, tirou os dedos de dentro dele lentamente e fingiu que não ouviu o Lee murmurando "Não para por favor." quando se afastou para pegar o pacote de camisinha esquecido pela cama.

"Tem certeza que quer continuar? Eu posso continuar te fodendo com meus dedos e colocar minha língua dentro de você até você gozar." Mesmo com o pau coberto pela camisinha e posicionado em cima de Taeyong Baekhyun quis ter certeza de que tudo era cem por cento consensual e por mais que Taeyong achasse maravilhoso todo esse cuidado ele não estava em condições de responder no momento já que o próprio Baekhyun tinha reduzido toda sua capacidade de formar frases coerentes a zero. 

Então como resposta ele resolveu usar toda a força que lhe restava para tomar a dianteira e empurrar Baekhyun invertendo as posições, ficando por cima dele e sentando de uma vez antes que pudesse pensar melhor. Foi a melhor e a pior decisão que já tomou na vida, ao mesmo tempo que ardeu como o inferno nunca tinha se sentido tão  _ cheio _ . 

Pego de surpresa tudo o que Baekhyun pode fazer foi apertar as coxas de Taeyong com tanta força que com certeza deixaria marcas e tentar não gozar rápido demais com o excesso de sensações.

Levou algum tempo mas Taeyong começou a se mexer assim que a ardência diminuiu, rebolando lentamente e aproveitando para reparar em cada gemido de Baekhyun, no jeito que ele jogava a cabeça para trás contra o travesseiro quando se contraia ao redor dele, em cada vez que ele repetia seu nome como se estivesse implorando. Implorando por mais, mais rápido, mais forte,  _ mais. _

E justo quando menos esperava, Baekhyun se cansou da tortura que era ter Taeyong o provocando lentamente e com um rápido impulso o Lee estava novamente por baixo.

"Isso n-não é justo, eu só t-tava começando a me divertir." Taeyong tentou se opor mas Baekhyun fez questão de responder a altura, voltando para dentro dele de uma só vez.

Assumindo um ritmo mais rápido, o único som no quarto além dos gemidos de ambos era o das peles suadas batendo uma contra a outra e da cama rangendo levemente com todo o movimento. 

Eram muitas sensações para os dois, tantas que não demoraram a chegar ao limite. Taeyong arranhava as costas de Baekhyun, tentando abafar os gemidos altos até demais contra a pele do pescoço alheio e falhando miseravelmente quando ele levou uma das mãos até o pau praticamente esquecido entre os dois e começou a mexer no mesmo ritmo em que entrava e saia de dentro de Taeyong. 

Baekhyun tentava ao máximo não gozar ainda mas Taeyong era tão quente e apertado que era uma missão quase impossível, isso mas a sensação das unhas deles nas suas costas e da boca dele em seu pescoço só tornaram a situação ainda mais difícil.

Não sabiam ao certo quem gozou primeiro, num minuto parecia que nunca teriam o suficiente um do outro e no outro Baekhyun acertou o ponto exato dentro do Lee que fez ele ver estrelas e Taeyong se apertou tanto em volta do Byun que não deu mais para segurar.

Baekhyun não era virgem há anos e desde sua primeira vez tinha ido para cama com outras pessoas várias vezes mas podia jurar que nunca tinha tido um orgasmo como esse ou gozado tanto por tanto tempo. Continuou na mesma posição, dentro de Taeyong e por cima dele, até que sentisse que era capaz de respirar de novo e o olhar no rosto do outro quando tirou seu pau e quase fez com que ficasse duro mais uma vez.

Se levantou para jogar a camisinha no lixo do banheiro e voltou com uma toalha úmida com a qual limpou a porra secando na barriga de Taeyong e na sua mesmo que a maior parte tivesse ficado na do de cabelos cinzas. Ele não parecia ter disposição o suficiente para um banho e para ser sincero Baekhyun também estava destruído, tinha feito quatro horas de show e foi direto para o quarto de Taeyong assim que chegou então o máximo de descanso que teve foi na van enquanto estavam voltando para o hotel.

Como não tinham desfeito a cama totalmente se contentou em levantar Taeyong nos braços o suficiente para tirar o lençol suado e grudento antes de se deitar também, puxando o edredom no pé da cama para os cobrir já que estavam pelados ainda.

Taeyong era praticamente um zumbi, o cansaço de dois orgasmos seguidos acabou sendo demais então se contentou em se ajeitar melhor deitando a cabeça no peito de Baekhyun e murmurou um "Boa noite." tão baixo que se não estivessem tão perto o Byun não teria ouvido.

Baekhyun, mesmo com sono, demorou um pouco a pegar no sono. Nunca dormia com quem transava, não era uma regra ou alguma coisa do tipo só era algo que nunca se sentiu confortável o suficiente para fazer. Ainda assim, ir para o próprio quarto nem passou pela sua cabeça antes de se deitar ao lado de Taeyong.

Antes de se entregar ao cansaço e a escuridão seu último pensamento foi que se as coisas continuassem nesse ritmo teria um puta problema para esquecer um certo guitarrista quando a turnê terminasse.

_____________________________________

Quando começaram foi impossível parar. Depois de uma manhã surpreendentemente tranquila no dia seguinte e uma conversa que não devia servir de exemplo para ninguém de como resolver o clima estranho que sempre surge depois de transar com alguém que você não conhece direito, ambos decidiram que não faria mal nenhum se continuassem transando.

Mas é claro que, como os dois idiotas que eram, fizeram questão de deixar claro (mais para si mesmos do que um pro outro) que era só diversão. Não é como se entrar em um relacionamento no meio de uma turnê fosse uma boa ideia principalmente considerando que as chances de se verem depois daqueles seis meses eram quase nulas.

Então o segundo dia de show passou e foram rumo à segunda cidade e para a próxima depois dessa, sempre aproveitando cada minuto que tinham sozinhos para se agarrar em algum canto escuro e o lugar geralmente não importava, se não tivesse ninguém por perto nada mais importava. Como, por exemplo, quando estavam no meio de um photoshoot das duas bandas pouco mais de duas semanas desde a primeira vez que transaram e Taeyong acabou sendo arrastado para um banheiro no fundo do estúdio só porque estava usando um choker de renda. 

No fim das contas Baekhyun acabou tendo que fazer gargarejo com chá de gengibre por horas porque sua garganta ficou irritada de repente além de ter tido que passar pela maquiadora de novo já que por algum motivo seus olhos estavam vermelhos como se tivesse chorado ou lacrimejado recentemente.

Enquanto isso as performances da Regulate só melhoraram conforme a confiança de ficar em cima do palco se apresentando para públicos tão grandes só crescia (e se Taeyong estivesse ainda mais motivado depois que um certo vocalista prometeu que poderia fazer qualquer coisa com ele se continuasse indo tão bem nos shows ninguém precisava saber).

Todos os outros fingiam não saber o que estava acontecendo mesmo com todos os sinais extremamente óbvios, como todas as vezes que desapareciam juntos e voltavam quase ao mesmo tempo com roupas amarrotadas e marcas no pescoço.

E num piscar de olhos os seis meses de duração da turnê já estavam quase no fim.

É claro que nesse meio tempo não foram os únicos que ficaram mais próximos. Ten e Kun conseguiram um pequeno milagre e convenceram Chanyeol a entrar no famoso dia de salão que faziam quando cansavam do próprio cabelo, o que acontecia com mais frequência do que deveria. Na verdade toda a Regulate tinha uma aposta acumulada em quinhentas pratas sobre quem ficaria careca primeiro e Ten estava ganhando no momento. No fim do dia Chanyeol decidiu ir pelo caminho mais seguro e pintar o cabelo de preto já que não tinha tanta certeza assim que os dois sabiam o que estavam fazendo, Ten acabou pintando de castanho e Kun de loiro. Ten jurou que só estava cansado de cores chamativas e Kun disse que ficou com preguiça de pintar depois de descolorir mas Chanyeol acabou com a farsa quando mencionou meio sem querer a quantidade de cabelo que os dois perderam durante o processo. O fundo de aposta quase triplicou naquele dia quando as apostas aumentaram e toda a The War começou a participar.

Já Suho e Kyungsoo praticamente adotaram Mark. Aparentemente Kyungsoo adorava cozinhar, Suho amava dar uma de estilista nas horas vagas (o que rendeu longas conversas entre ele Johnny e Jongin sobre as novas coleções das maiores marcas de roupas) e Mark estava sempre com fome e fora do palco se vestia como se tivesse acabado de acordar já que estava sempre de moletom não importa o quão quente estivesse. Kyungsoo sempre exigia uma pequena cozinha onde quer se hospedassem já que se recusava a abrir mão de uma refeição caseira para viver só de restaurantes e fast food, bem coisa de quem é famoso e tem dinheiro até demais para gastar. E é claro que todos se aproveitavam disso e se amontoavam no quarto dele para comer de graça, então não era raro ver Mark sentado em algum canto com uma tigela na mão enquanto Suho tinha um notebook aberto em diversos sites de compras tentando cumprir a missão impossível que era achar algo que agradasse Mark e não parecesse um saco de batatas.

Enquanto isso Sehun, Johnny, Lay e Taeyong fizeram uma tatuagem juntos. A ideia tinha surgido do nada e no mesmo dia os quatro acabaram enfiados em um pequeno estúdio de tatuagem horas antes de um show que acabaram tendo que fazer com plástico filme em volta do pulso que cobria até parte da mão direita onde agora todos os quatro tinham uma cobra delicada se contorcendo como um bracelete no pulso e se esticava até a cabeça descansar sobre o dedo indicador.  _ Qual o significado da tatuagem? _ Nenhum.  _ Por que uma tatuagem aleatória?  _ Tédio.  _ Por que uma cobra? _ Por que não uma cobra? 

E por fim Yuta e Baekhyun começam a jogar juntos todos os tipos de videogames possíveis como se fossem duas crianças. Yuta era o maior nerd disfarçado que já existiu e fez questão de enfiar um Xbox e um PS4 na mala. Quando Baekhyun descobriu foi como se tivessem se tornando melhores amigos mesmo com o Byun criando um gosto especial por jogos violentos onde eles podiam jogar um contra o outro, coincidentemente, logo após um outro jogo de perguntas para se conhecerem melhor. Era uma das poucas noites livres que tinham, Ten lhe perguntou se tinha alguma coisa que sempre quis fazer mas tinha medo e Baekhyun respondeu que sempre quis pôr um piercing mas tinha medo de perder a sensibilidade na área. Até aí tudo bem mas Taeyong acabou comentando sem nem perceber que isso provavelmente era muito difícil de acontecer já que Yuta, por exemplo, ganhou bem mais sensibilidade nos mamilos e no umbigo depois de colocar os piercings e, é claro, virou um pimentão quando Jongin perguntou como ele sabia o quanto Yuta era sensível nesses lugares tanto antes quanto depois dos piercings e para piorar tudo o japonês filho da mãe ao invés de ajudar só arqueou uma sombrancelha e riu de um jeito que deixou bem claro para todo mundo alí exatamente como Taeyong sabia.

Naquela noite Baekhyun fodeu Taeyong de quatro tão forte que no dia seguinte o guitarrista ainda conseguia sentir o quão fundo seu pau tinha ido toda vez que sentava em algum lugar.

Diversão e amizades a parte, o tempo estava passando e a turnê chegando ao fim. Só faltavam duas paradas e eles voltariam para a cidade onde fizeram a primeira apresentação para fechar o ciclo onde ele começou mas dessa vez num estádio capaz de suportar quase cinquenta mil pessoas. Era animador, seria o maior show de todos e no final ambas as bandas apresentariam uma música juntas.

Estava tudo maravilhoso, era um sonho se tornando realidade, e da próxima vez que estivessem em um palco assim seria para um show próprio e não só fazendo a abertura para outra banda.

E ainda assim Taeyong se sentia pior conforme a data se aproximava. Era para ser o melhor momento de sua vida inteira, muitas bandas tinham mais de vinte anos de carreira e não chegavam onde a Regulate chegou em menos de quatro anos. Ele devia estar feliz, de verdade.

Até tentou negar para si mesmo mas Taeyong sabia exatamente porque não conseguia se sentir como devia. 

Tinha agido como um idiota e feito a pior coisa possível, a única coisa que não podia fazer em hipótese nenhuma: se apaixonou por Baekhyun.

No início foram coisas bobas como o jeito que Baekhyun sempre abraçava Taeyong até que ele pegasse no sono, mesmo que fosse demorar para fazer o mesmo e pudesse simplesmente levantar e ir para o próprio quarto; as conversas durante a madrugada quando estavam agitados demais para dormir e ficavam contando histórias bobas até o sol nascer; o jeito que Baekhyun sorria quando Taeyong levava alguma coisa para ele comer depois de um ensaio longo; ser acordado de manhã com um cafuné e beijinhos pelo rosto seguidos de uma transa lenta e tão carinhosa que quase podia ser chamada de  _ fazer amor. _

E essa foi numa dessas manhãs em que Baekhyun lhe acordou com beijos molhados na nuca, murmurando um "Bom dia!" com a voz rouca no pé do ouvido e Taeyong percebeu o quão fodido estava. Tinha sido burro o suficiente para desenvolver sentimentos quando estava bem claro desde o início que só estava juntos por diversão, era sexo e nada mais. 

Insistiu para transarem daquele jeito mesmo, Baekhyun o abraçando por trás e entrando e saindo de si lentamente, com medo de que um único olhar do Byun seria o suficiente para desmontar e confessar sentimentos que nunca deveriam existir. Não podia deixar ele perceber o que estava acontecendo então quando terminaram limpou as lágrimas silenciosas que desceram pelo seu rosto e foi tomar um banho. 

Conseguiu evitar olhar diretamente para ele durante toda a manhã, desde o tempo que levaram para tomar banho e se vestir ao café da manhã em grupo e até o caminho para o estádio onde se apresentariam a noite. A partir daí fugir dele foi bem mais fácil graça a toda a correria antes da apresentação e foi ainda mais fácil fingir que já estava dormindo quando ele chegou do show e entrou no seu quarto durante a madrugada. Se xingou mentalmente por não ter trancado a porta mas já estava tão acostumado com Baekhyun o procurando assim que chegava no hotel que nem pensou nisso. E, no auge da sua covardia, permaneceu imóvel enquanto ouvia Baekhyun trocando de roupa antes de se deitar de frente para si e o puxar para deitar com a cabeça em seu peito.

Custou toda a força que restava em Taeyong para não chorar quando o Byun deixou um beijo carinhoso no topo da sua cabeça e o abraçou mais forte antes de relaxar em seus braços e entrar no mundo dos sonhos. Mas é claro que essa força não durou muito e no minuto que percebeu que ele tinha realmente dormido as lágrimas começaram a descer e não podia fazer nada para impedir, só podia fazer o mínimo de barulho possível e torcer para não acordar Baekhyun.

E com o nascer do sol veio a decisão mais difícil que já tinha tomado. Tinha que se afastar de Baekhyun enquanto ainda restava alguma parte do seu coração para ser salva ou quando a turnê acabasse só teria cacos impossíveis de juntar.

Quando Baekhyun acordou foi para uma cama fria e um bilhete no travesseiro ao seu lado.

_____________________________________

Três dias. Durante três dias Taeyong conseguiu fugir de Baekhyun como o diabo foge da cruz.

Por um segundo achou que um simples bilhete escrito  _ "Foi divertido mas acho que tá na hora de a gente parar de se ver."  _ fosse ser suficiente para acabar com tudo sem ter que olhar nos olhos do Byun mas é óbvio que não podia ser tão simples assim e quanto mais tentava fugir mais Baekhyun parecia tentar se aproximar.

Na verdade, considerando o quão dedicado o vocalista era, foi até uma surpresa ter levado tanto tempo até que fosse encurralado dentro do próprio quarto de hotel. Era a última parada da turnê antes do show final e tinham chegado na cidade onde se apresentariam antes de voltar para onde tudo começou quase seis meses atrás. Já que o show só seria na noite seguinte acabaram ganhando um dia livre.

Como eram muitos e todos queriam fazer coisas diferentes decidiram se dividir em dois grupos (um indo ao shopping e o outro para a praia) mas antes que Taeyong pudesse decidir onde queria ir foi praticamente arrastado do saguão e levado em direção ao elevador.

Francamente, essa coisa de ser puxado a força por Baekhyun já tinha virado um costume de tanto que acontecia e normalmente Taeyong não reclamaria já que isso quase sempre acabava com os dois se agarrando em algum lugar mas as coisas tinham mudado bastante nos últimos dias e tinha a sensação de que não gostaria do que estava por vir.

"Agora a gente vai conversar direito. Que porra de bilhete foi aquele Taeyong?  _ Foi divertido mas tá na hora de parar _ ? Sério que depois de todo esse tempo é assim que você termina comigo?" Baekhyun nem mesmo fechou a porta direito antes de começar a falar e somente pelo tom de voz Taeyong percebeu que estava ainda mais fodido do que achava ser possível.

"Terminar o que Baekhyun? A gente não tinha nenhum relacionamento, era só diversão lembra?" Mesmo com medo do que ia encontrar, Taeyong se forçou a encarrar o Byun só para se arrepender de cada palavra no segundo que olhou nos olhos dele.

Não podia ter passado mais de alguns segundos mas pareceu uma eternidade antes de Baekhyun responder com um simples "Entendi." e Taeyong não tinha noção que uma única palavra pudesse carregar tanta mágoa mas quando Baekhyun engoliu seco como se fosse difícil falar se odiou por ser o motivo desse tom de voz. "Eu que fui burro o suficiente 'pra pensar que era algo mais e me deixei envolver. Desculpa pelo mal entendido e por ter te arrastado até aqui, se você descer agora ainda deve dar tempo de sair com os outros."

Já tinha se virado para sair quando Taeyong segurou seu pulso antes que pudesse terminar o caminho até a porta mas Baekhyun se recusou a virar para encarar o outro. Não era forte o suficiente para se segurar por tanto tempo e sabia que um olhar era tudo que faltava para desmontar e começar a chorar.

"Baekhyun me desculpa eu sou um idiota e falei sem pensar."

"Não precisa se desculpar, o único idiota aqui sou eu."

"Não, não é. Você não foi burro de se envolver mas eu fui covarde e decidi me afastar quando percebi que tava gostando de você sem te dar nenhuma explicação. Eu surtei e te magoei porque tava com medo de me machucar, me perdoa." Quando Baekhyun finalmente se virou Taeyong quase desejou que ele ainda estivesse de costas, ser ignorado doeria menos do que encarar ele de frente.

"Não faz isso por favor, não mente 'pra mim só porque você tá com pena. Eu fui burro e me deixei levar mesmo a gente tendo deixado claro que era só diversão desde o início e isso já tá doendo o suficiente sem você mentindo 'pra me fazer sentir melhor." E Taeyong, eloquente como sempre, não teve resposta para isso. Não estava preparado para esse lado de Baekhyun, tão vulnerável.

Bom, sua mãe sempre dizia que na dúvida do que dizer ações são melhores do que palavras e já não tinha nada a perder mesmo.

Taeyong beijou Baekhyun. Não como sempre beijava quando queria arrancar as roupas dele o mais rápido possível, mas com carinho devagar tentando demonstrar todos os sentimentos que não conseguia colocar em palavras. Quando se separaram foi apenas porque os dois estavam sem ar.

"Me diz que isso significa que eu não sou o único com sentimentos aqui, porque se isso foi um beijo de despedida eu juro que vou te odiar 'pra sempre." Baekhyun nem teria percebido que tinha começado a chorar se não fosse por Taeyong enxugando suas lágrimas, não fazia ideia se o choro tinha começado antes, durante ou depois do beijo e não podia se importar menos quando ouviu uma resposta.

"Eu gosto de você Baekhyun. Espera, esquece o que eu disse." Taeyong se aproximou ainda mais, praticamente encostando os lábios nos seus, e sussurrou com um dos sorrisos mais bonitos do mundo "Eu tô completamente e fodidamente apaixonado por você Byun Baekhyun."

E se os dois passaram o resto do dia entre beijos lentos, cafunés, abraços quentinhos e declarações bobas não era da conta de ninguém.

_____________________________________

Naquela noite dormiram juntos mas só dormiram mesmo. O dia já tinha sido emocionalmente exaustivo, não tinham energia para sexo e nem viram necessidade para isso, só a companhia um do outro já trazia satisfação o suficiente.

Não tinham certeza de quem acordou primeiro mas num minuto estavam dormindo e no outro eram sorrisos e beijos preguiçosos por todo lado. 

"Bom dia, dormiu bem?"

"Primeiro: eu já disse o quanto amo o jeito que sua voz fica de manhã? Segundo: bom dia, dormi bem até demais, acho até que a gente tá atrasado." Taeyong se esticou ao máximo para pegar o celular em cima da mesinha de cabeceira sem ter que se soltar dos braços de Baekhyun enrolados firmemente ao redor da sua cintura. 

Aquele homem realmente devia amar dormir de conchinha porque toda vez que acordavam juntos era com Taeyong sendo abraçado por trás com Baekhyun respirando calmamente na curva do seu pescoço.

Quando checou as horas e viu que já passavam das nove Taeyong se levantou num pulo.

"A gente tá mesmo atrasado, já passou das nove e a passagem de som começa às dez e meia, se a gente correr talvez dê 'pra tomar café." Praticamente correu até o banheiro para tomar um banho rápido e somente quando já estava debaixo do chuveiro foi que ouviu Baekhyun andando lentamente na mesma direção.

"Esquece o café da manhã do hotel, eu fiquei com as chaves do carro de um dos produtores ontem então a gente pode comprar alguma coisa 'pra comer no caminho."

"Ainda bem, a fila do buffet deve estar gigante. Agora entra aqui logo Baekhyun, eu me recuso a deixar você ficar sem banho e ainda entrar no mesmo carro depois."

"Ei! Eu nem tô fedendo!"

"Claro que não, só entra no chuveiro e pega esse shampoo anti-queda e essa máscara hidratante 'pra ressecamento antes de vir."

"Você vive falando do Ten e do Kun mas seu cabelo só não caiu ainda graças a todos esses produtos."

"Hahaha engraçadinho, isso não é 'pra mim eu já lavei e hidratei meu cabelo ontem." Taeyong, maduro como sempre, juntou água com as mãos mesmo só para jogar na cara de Baekhyun assim que ele entrou no box. Em parte por vingança mas em parte porque não duvidava que o Byun fosse capaz de tomar banho evitando se molhar o máximo possível (ainda não fazia ideia de como ele conseguia ser tão cheiroso mesmo tendo uma clara aversão a água).

"Sacanagem, me pegou desprevenido. Mas então por que pediu isso?"

"Porque a gente pode até estar atrasado mas nem a melhor equipe de cabeleireiros vai conseguir dar um jeito nesse ninho de ratos se você não lavar e hidratar ele pelo menos um pouco."

"Agora pronto, vou sofrer bullying até do meu namorado como se já não bastasse o pessoal da banda."

"Namorado?" Baekhyun, que surpreendentemente tinha entrado embaixo do chuveiro sem reclamar, paralisou na hora. Tinha falado sem nem perceber e mesmo que tivessem feito as pazes ainda não tinham conversado sobre qual tipo de relacionamento teriam de agora em diante.

"Desculpa eu falei sem pensar." Quando se virou para encarar Taeyong ele estava vermelho dos pés a cabeça e encarava um do azulejos da parede como se fosse a coisa mais interessante que já viu na vida.

"Não precisa pedir desculpas. Eu posso ser seu namorado se você quiser." Depois de tudo Taeyong realmente achava que já tinha passado do ponto onde apenas um sorriso fosse capaz de lhe reduzir a um cosplay de pimentão mas quando Baekhyun deu um daqueles sorrisinhos de lado (e o filho da mãe sabia exatamente o efeito que esse maldito sorriso tinha) sentiu todo seu corpo esquentar e não tinha certeza se era só de vergonha.

Quando menos esperava Baekhyun estava grudado em si e se arrepiou inteiro quando suas costas entraram em contato com a parede fria.

"Então, já que agora a gente deu um nome 'pra o que a gente tem, o que você acha de comemorar  _ namorado _ ?" Honestamente? Não tinha necessidade nenhuma de provocar daquele jeito, mordendo a boca de Taeyong e se afastando quando ele tentou começar um beijo.

Mas se ele queria brincar Taeyong estava mais do que disposto a mostrar que aquele era um jogo para dois.

"Acho uma ótima ideia,  _ namorado _ ."

E qualquer bronca por atraso depois com certeza valeu a pena.

_____________________________________

Os gritos da plateia eram ensurdecedores e as batidas das músicas que fechariam a turnê mal podiam ser ouvidas desde o momento em que as duas bandas subiram no palco juntas.

I Wish You Were Here e Tiger Inside eram inéditas, tinham sido escritas por Chanyeol e Taeyong justamente para essa última apresentação especial onde tanto The War quanto Regulate se juntaram no palco.

É claro que não dava para ter o dobro de instrumentos no palco então todo mundo que não era muito fã de cantar ficou responsável pelos instrumentos e o restante formou um grupo de vocalistas no centro do palco, com direito até a uma coreografia boba no refrão de Tiger Inside (cortesia de Jongin e Ten que claramente estavam com muito tempo livre para inventar uma coisa dessas e ainda conseguir convencer os outros a participarem).

Obviamente tinham mais membros do que necessário mas ninguém ia ficar de fora e no fim chegaram a uma divisão que agradou a todos: Kyungsoo, Sehun, Suho, Johnny, Kun e Chanyeol ficaram com os instrumentos e Baekhyun, Mark, Ten, Kai, Taeyong, Yuta e Lay ficaram com o vocal.

Era tudo uma bagunça, o objetivo era se divertir e fechar o ciclo com chave de ouro então ninguém estava se preocupando em fazer algo mais profissional. A batida calma e relaxante de I Wish You Were Here ajudou a acalmar os ânimos tanto da plateia quanto dos treze homens em cima do palco que nunca tinham feito uma apresentação com tanta gente e ao som do último acorde já tinham se livrado do nervosismo o suficiente para se entregar a batida eletrizante da próxima música.

Dentre risadas, alguns escorregões e partes da coreografia de Tiger Inside sendo esquecidas a última canção da turnê chegou ao fim e o público gritou ainda mais alto.

Adrenalina e alegria estavam por todo lado e talvez seja por isso que Baekhyun não pensou antes de seguir seu primeiro impulso quando olhou para Taeyong e tudo o que viu foi puro êxtase (ou talvez ele só tivesse parado de se importar com o resto do mundo há muito tempo).

Em sua defesa era tudo culpa de Chanyeol. Ninguém mandou ele fazer Taeyong  _ rugir _ no meio da música então se Baekhyun perdeu o pouco autocontrole que tinha era cem por cento culpa dele.

Quando percebeu que todo silêncio não era porque tinha bloqueado todo o barulho ao seu redor e sim porque toda a arena tinha ido de gritos histéricos a sussurros surpresos foi que percebeu o que aconteceu.

Tinha beijado Taeyong no meio do palco.

Não sabia quem parecia mais chocado entre Taeyong, si mesmo e o representante da Jopping Records que parecia estar a um passo de desmaiar nos bastidores.

Surpreendentemente quem quebrou o silêncio foi Yuta, fazendo questão de falar no microfone para toda a arena ouvir e risadas começaram a soar por todo o lugar quase tão altas quanto os gritos anteriores.

"Finalmente pararam com essa putaria de tentar se esconder mesmo com todo mundo sabendo que vocês estavam se comendo há meses. E ainda por cima bem a tempo de me fazer ganhar a aposta, Chanyeol 'cê me deve um fim de semana inteiro naquele spa de gente rica e eu vou cobrar."

"Caralho Baekhyun! Você não podia ter esperado até amanhã pra assumir que vocês estavam se pegando porra? Mais algumas horas e eu ganhava um date com o ruivinho."

"Você pode ir comigo pro spa e a gente considera isso um date, não sou eu quem vai pagar mesmo"

Suho, que havia saído de trás da bateria sem que ninguém percebesse, tomou o microfone que Chanyeol tinha pegado de Mark antes que ele pudesse responder. "Eu vou fingir que não ouvi nada disso e que só tem gente normal em cima desse palco 'pra gente poder encerrar o show a tempo de ver nosso empresário esfolar o Baekhyun vivo."

Quando se espremeram no meio do palco e se despediram a plateia ainda estava rindo e o som os acompanhou até descerem de volta aos bastidores.

Foram recebidos pelo representante da gravadora que estava no telefone com o empresário da The War e parecia a beira de um colapso nervoso. Ainda assim ele não disse nada além de "A gente conversa no hotel Baekhyun." antes de sair às pressas.

"Eu levo a pipoca!" Sehun falou, se esgueirando para perto de Kai só para poder se enrolar no moreno como se fosse um coala.

"O refri é por minha conta!" Kyungsoo se voluntariou.

"Os docinhos eu levo! Kai fica por conta dos salgados dessa vez e Suho e Chanyeol podem levar o bolo." Lay parecia animado até demais, mas se o ânimo era pela comida ou pela bronca que Baekhyun ia levar ninguém sabia dizer.

"Vocês vão ver ele ser xingado ou vão dar uma festa de aniversário?" Mark perguntou e ele claramente não tinha se acostumado com as esquisitices deles durante esses seis meses porque ele parecia realmente confuso.

"Os dois, e vocês estão convidados 'pra festa. Agora a gente tem que correr 'pra trocar de roupa porque vamos precisar de comida o suficiente 'pra alimentar um exército se a gente quiser que dure durante todo o sermão." Suho saiu puxando o máximo de pessoas que conseguia e continuou falando até entrarem no camarim, fechando a porta e deixando Taeyong e Baekhyun praticamente sozinhos naquela área dos bastidores (a única exceção sendo algumas pessoas da equipe correndo de um lado pro outro carregando equipamentos.

"Em uma escala de um a dez, o quanto eu fodi com tudo te beijando lá em cima?" Baekhyun parecia inseguro mas para Taeyong era provável que fosse somente medo do que a gravadora faria.

"Não sei, mas eles provavelmente só vão falar horrores no teu ouvido e eu provavelmente vou ouvir um pouco também mas vai ficar tudo bem no final." 

"Eu não ligo 'pra isso. Eu quero saber o quanto eu fodi com tudo entre a gente quando te beijei na frente de todo mundo sem nem pedir tua permissão 'pra bagunçar toda sua vida."

Taeyong sorriu quando percebeu a verdadeira fonte da insegurança alheia. Se aproximou lentamente e passou a mão pelo pescoço de Baekhyun, indo em direção a nuca e enrolando os dedos no mullet (que já estava ficando grande demais para ser considerado um mullet ao invés de um cabelo que era um pouco mais longo atrás) do jeito que amava fazer quando se enrolavam um no outro depois do sexo e trocavam carinhos até cair no sono.

"Você bagunçou minha vida quando deu em cima de mim pela primeira vez e me fez virar a definição de gay panic Baekhyun. Tudo o que veio depois disso já era de se esperar."

"Então você não tá bravo?"

"A única coisa capaz de me deixar bravo agora é se a gente não conseguir comer nenhum pedaço de bolo porque o sermão foi muito longo." E nada podia ser mais satisfatório do que ver o rosto de Baekhyun enquanto ele dava a risada mais gostosa do mundo antes de deitar a cabeça no ombro de Taeyong e respirar fundo, tanto para recuperar o fôlego quanto para sentir o cheiro alheio.

Ficaram assim por tanto tempo que puderam ouvir o barulho dos outros indo embora e Taeyong estava prestes a sugerir que fizessem o mesmo antes que algum produtor viesse procurar por eles quando Baekhyun falou/sussurrou tão baixo que se não estivessem abraçados não conseguiria ouvir.

"Taeyong? Lembra quando eu disse que gostava de você?"

"Lembro, por que?"

"Porque eu acho que te amo."

"Eu também te amo Baekhyun."

E mesmo com a bronca que levaram tendo sido ainda maior porque demoraram quase uma hora a mais que os outros para chegar no hotel estava tudo bem. Principalmente porque os dois idiotas continuaram sorrindo e de mãos dadas o tempo todo (mesmo com as reclamações de Chanyeol sobre como graças a demora e ao sermão extra a comida acabou antes).

Estavam juntos e apaixonados, por enquanto era tudo o que precisavam. Não era um final do tipo  _ "E foram felizes para sempre!" _ mas era um começo de algo mais que perfeito.

**Author's Note:**

> Oi de novo pra quem foi guerreiro o suficiente pra chegar até o final!!!  
> Como vocês estão? Gostaram? Foi muita viadagem né?  
> Vieram esperando um porno bobinho e receberam 15k de pura boilagem.
> 
> Eu juro que tentei focar na putaria e fazer uma coisa curtinha mas quando eu vi já tinha 10k e aí já era. Peço mil e uma desculpas pela cena +18, não sei que dirt talk foi esse e se me perguntarem sobre não fui eu que escrevi.
> 
> Quero agradecer a organização do fest que foram uns amores o tempo todo e se dedicaram tanto pra fazer isso acontecer. Muito obrigada, vocês são perfeites!!!
> 
> Enfim, agradeço quem teve paciência de ler até aqui e aguardo ansiosa pra saber o que vocês acharam! Até a próxima!


End file.
